Your Heroes are Dead
by Shadowrisen
Summary: Sequel to memories threw an Ed, Eddy can't shake the memories of his parents, And now at 13, things get worse for him, Will he ever feel happy again? R X R
1. Chapter 1

Eddy crowled away from the treturouse moment, and hid behind a tree. Panting like crazy to no more.

"Where are you Eddy?" The blue haired looking Kanker Marie yelled. Eddy didn't answer and was breathing heavely. He duck low behind the tree and uncovered his whons, As his arm felt the blood sliding down, the pain was getting worse. He couldn't bare it. He had to rush home before he bled to death. And so he did.

**Eddy's house**

Knock knock "Eddy? Are you alright in there?" Adam asked, Eddy quicky rubbed his arm with warm water and soup, The horrified scar went all the way down his arm from his shoulder. He placed the hot rag on his arm again rubbing it slowly.

"Yeah bro! I-I'm okay.." He said lowering his voice. "Ok, well Lucinda and I are gonna go to the store for a while, Well be back later. You want anything?" He asked.

Eddy was silent for the next few minutes. "Eddy?" He asked again. Eddy snapped out of his transe. "Uh uh N-No thanks bro, I'm ok." He said quickly. His brother did a quick shrug and walked out the door with his girlfriend.

_That Marie Kanker..! What she did was horrible!...I..I-I can't bend m A-Arm.._

There was another knock on Eddys door.

"Eddy? Eddy? Oh, Eddy?" Ed yelled slamming his fist on the wooden door. "Ed!" Edd yelled. "Stop that! Just wait for him." He said. Ed had a smile that grew across his face. "I can't wait to see my little buddy back from Barcatona!" He squieled. Edd did a deep sigh.

"Ed, That's Barcelona.." He moaned, Without paying attention to Edd, Ed slammed the bathroom door down with his head.

"Eddy!" He cheered. And ran over to the boy and hugged him tight. Eddy's arm dangled as Ed squizzed him tighter, Which made the whon worse,

"Ed get off!" Eddy screamed. He grabbed his head and shoved him in the shower. And closed the certain.

"Oh ho ho! I see what your doing here Mr, Ahahaha..." Ed teased, He then had a confused look on his face. "What're you doing?" He asked.

"Dear Eddy!" Ed said in shock, Eddy realised he was looking at his cut, and quickly covered it back up. "Eddy what happened to you?" He cried. He pulled out his medicin kit and took Eddy by the arm gently. "What happened to you?" He asked putting disinfectant on the cut, Eddy felt the whom burn inside him from the stingy touch of the medicin. "Well Mr?" He asked again becoming impatient.

"I don't want to talk about it.." He moaned. "Oh don't give me that! You tell me right now! This is seriouse Eddy! It's way deep into your arm!" Edd panicked, But he knew he had to calm down. Eddy did a long sigh.

"After I came home yesterday, I decided to take a walk around the cul-de-sac and see what's changed, and once I arived near the trailer park. Something attacked me." He said wide eyed. Edd began to shake. "What was it Eddy?" He asked more anxiouse

"Oh oh oh oh I know! It was a truck-"

"No! It wasn't! It was a Kanker!" Eddy interrupted. He found himself bleeding some more, Edd placed his hands on Eddy's whonded arm, And pressed the rag on it, Eddy was about to yell when he stopped himself, He had some tears come down his cheeks though.

"Is it really that painfull?" Edd asked. Eddy nodded. "We need to get you to a doctor now." Edd said, Eddy pulled away from Edds clutches.

"Nu uh, No way. It doesn't hurt that much. And it doesn't look that seriouse." He said. Edd cluntched his hand back on Eddys arm. "Don't even try and wiggle your way out of this one Mr, you gotta go." He said. "Besides, Eddy if your scared, You know Ed and I are gonna be with you tell the end."

Eds head showed out of the shower.

"Ahahaa...You betcha sweet pippy Eddy." He snickered.

Eddy looked up at Edd nervouse. "Alright..We gotta call my brother.."

**Peach Creek Hospital **

"Eddy?" The women asked behind the desk. Ed, Edd n Eddy and his brother and girlfriend walked up to the desk.

"So, what's wrong here?" She asked. Eddy showed her his arm. "Oooh, That's a bad cut, Alright, the doctor will see you immediantly." She opened the door to the center of the room, Eddy looked around and saw all kinds of kids with problems, one in a wheel chair, One with Cancer, and one with Anorexia, Eddy felt like he was in jail.

They all finally found the doctor,

"Well hello Eddy, I heard much about you. So what seems to be the problem?" He asked. Pushing up the chair.

Eddy couldn't find the right words, He just kept stammering.

"Well doctor, Eddy here seems to have a large cut on his arm." He answered for him, "Call me Doctor Shammel," He said. Shammel slowly detached the boys rag and revealed the horror.

"Oh my gosh," Was all he said. Edd placed his hand on Eddys shoulder. Eddy looked down at his badly injured arm, "Well it is a bit seriouse...And it looks like something stuck in there. We may have to get it out with a quick operation." He said putting on his gloves.

"Operation?" Eddy cried.

"Opereation?" Edd asked.

"Whahahaaa! Oper-Oper-Operation! Waahahahaa!" Ed cried on his hands and knees,

"Is it really that seriouse doc?" Adam asked, Lucinda began grasping on Adams arm.

"Indeed it is, If we don't operate the spreading could get worse, pretty soon once we get it out well figure out the cause."

Eddy looked down at his arm shaking.

"It will be okay Eddy, I promise." Edd said holding hid hand, He looked up at his friend. "I hope so..I'm only 13..I don't wanna die.." He trembled. Edd rolled his eyes.

"You wont die Eddy.." He said. He moved closer to Eddys ear. "I'll make sure.."

Eddy felt a smile go across his f ace.

"Well it will take an hour or so..So you may wait in the other room till im done here." He said.

"You'll be fine." Edd said with a thumbs up. And left the room.  
"Ready Eddy?" He asked.

First time he didn't want to hear that..

He got out what he needed and sat Eddy down, "We're gonna put you to sleep ok?" He said. He placed the mask on Eddy's face and waited for him to drift, Took him long enough. And was in a deep sleep...Then, It began,

**End of Chapter 1.**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Eddy? Where's Adam?" A female voice asked. Eddy turned to a lady with blue hair and a pink dress with a white apron. "I think he's playing with the kids across the street." He answered his mother, He turned to the kids of the cul-de-sac watching his brother play ball with the kids. He watched in amazment how his brother could be so good, How he would always fit in with the kids, and how he was so popular, Eddy looked up to him, Almost like a father. He did everything with him.  
"You know Eddy, you could go over and play with them." His mother said as she bent down, Eddy looked to the kids. "I'm not-not that good." He stammered. He whipped the drool off his lips._

_"It doesn't matter, It matters how good you played the game," She said, Eddy always loved the way his mother would encourage him during -whatever- He smiled up at his mom and ran into the field. He ran to his brother on the pitching plate and started tugging on his jacket._

_"Hey lil bro, What's up?" He asked pushing his head down. "I wanna play!" Eddy cheered. He started to blush in pink._

_"Ok dude, if you think your ready." Adam pushed his little brother on the batting plate, He held his bat up high and proud, And looked to his brothers direction, He got his hands in the right place with his tounge sticking out,_

_"Get ready bro cause here comes a fast one!" Adam yanked his arm back and threw the ball toward Eddy, Eddy was ready,He knew he could hit s simple baseball, He threw his arm around his back and just when she was about to hit it, He missed the ball and hit himself with the bat! The ball bounced off his head and near Adam, He grabbed the ball and threw it to Kevin on first base, And got Nazz out, Eddy sat there crying from the injury on his head, He rubbed it ever so roughly. Adam ran to his little brother._

_"I thought you said you were ready." He said looking down at his bro. The kids of the cul-se-sac picked up Eddys brother and started back to their homes cheering for the pitcher, Leaving Eddy in their dust._

_"My bwother amazing.."_

**After a long hour..**

"Eddy? Eddy?" A gentle voice asked. And started moving his working arm. "Hey kid.." The doctor asked. Eddy opened his eyes slowly and didn't find it so foggy anymore, He saw Double D and Ed hovering above his face, And the Doctor as well.  
"You passed the operation fine Eddy. You'll just need to wear this band around your arm for it to heal. And with a cut that big i'de say a good two weeks will do fine, Just, don't do anything rash..." He suggested, And took off his gloves, And threw em away,

"You did well Eddy." Edd said in comfort.

"Thanks. Where's my brother? And Lucinda?" He asked, Still fogged up. "Your brother and his girlfriend went to go get a soda, B-but they said they'll be back." Edd answered.

"They didn't stay...? How long have they been gone?"

"A good 15 minutes." Edd answered as he checked his watch, Eddy slumped in his chair and looked down at his arm.

"Are you still worried?"

"Only about the attacking part..I dunno which Kanker it was...And will it happen again?" He asked himself. Edd placed his arm on Eddys.

"Eddy, I wouldn't worry about the past, I'de focus more on our future, Like...Our first day of High school tomorrow?" He said smiling.

"Grr...Stupid school, I hate it..Just makes my life more difficault." Eddy growled. He got up and started walking out the door.

"Stinky people stinky people stinky people!" Ed sang out the door.

Eddy,Edd and Ed caught up to his brother at the soda machine. "Bro! Your ok!" Adam shrieked, He hugged his brother tightly. And never let go,

"I'm ok, But why did you guys leave?" He asked. "We just went to go get a soda." He answered. Lucinda giggled and took a sip of her pop.  
"Well I'm glad your all behind me.." Eddy mumbled. "So bro, you ready for school tomorrow?" Adam asked.

"No.."

Edd elbowed him roughly. "Carefull that's my injured arm!" Eddy screamed. "Sorry.."

"Good to hear Eddy, I think we should head there early, To see what class we're in, And maybe catch up on our desk arrangments!" Edd shaked. "This is so exciting!"

"You need help.."

**Home (8:30 PM)**

Eddy ran to the bathroom and IMMEDIANTLY took off his cast, And revealed his smuthered cut.

"Man...This cast is half was covered in blood.." He mumbled. He ran his arm in some water and looked himself in the mirror.  
"Hey good lookin.." He sighed, "Not do good lookin anymore.." He sad running his hand in his dark blue hair, And touching his very pale skin. He poked his fishnets and tangled his skull necklace. "Why do I have to look like this?" He asked himself.

He hated the way he was, He looked much worse then before, He wasn't that fat anymore, Infact. He never really ate much. He was in a deep depression, He was always worried if he didn't eat he could be Anorexia. But he didn't worry about it a whole lot, Just every day, He wondered if he'll ever be happy again in his horrid life, But he'd never want to tell Adam about, Eddy always thought he never really cared about him, only how popular he was, And nothing else.

Eddy kept looking at himself in the mirror, Untell he noticed something unusual, He saw a shaded women in his mirror, She had red eyes and long hair, He couldn't make out on what more she looked like, All he knew was she had red eyes and that's it. Eddy raised his hand up and slowly pressed it against the mirror. Then the figure slowly evaporated.  
"Wh-What was that?" He asked himself. Eddy didn't have time to answer that himself, He quickly placed back on his cast and ran out the bathroom, There, The dark figure stood OUT of the mirror...

He jumped in his bed and tucked himself in tightly. And continued dreaming the dream..

_An early morning.  
"Adam!" Eddy cheered, He jumped on his brothers lap and dug into his brothers bed. "Hey bro, what's up?" He asked him, He dug in his bed searching around for Eddy and pulled him out from behind first. "What're you doing dude?" He asked tickling his brothers soft belly. "I never knew you were so tickilish." He teased. Eddy. (As if he was gonna wet himself) Continued to laugh. And dug into his bed again. They both heard a knock on his door._

_"You boys ready for school?" Their mother asked. Eddy and Adam froze in silence. "Oh yeah mom! We're getting ready! R-Right now!" He said jumping out of his bed and grabbed his clothes. Eddy grabbed his clothes and threw em on. (First day of preschool) Adam, (First day of 4th grade) ran out the door leaving Eddy.  
"Wait up Adam!" Eddy cried, He pulled his pants up and grabbed his bookbag and ran out the door.  
"Here are your lunches." She said handing her oldest soon a bag. "Now you wait for your brother Adam," Adam stood there tapping his foot impatiently. Eddy finally flew out of the bedroom and grabbed his lunch, And kissed his mother goodbye. "You kids have fun now!" She said waving. She would normaly stay home and wait for her husbend to get up for work before she goes shopping, Adam and Eddy ran to the bus stop and finally got it to stop, They ran up the steps, Eddy saw Ed and Double Dee waiting for him.  
"Greetings Eddy, Glad you could hop aboard the bus to learning." He said qith a quarky smile. Ed laughed behind him, Eddy sat next to Double Dee, And Ed sat behind thei'r seat, They all started talking on their first day of preschool._


	3. Chapter 3

**Morning.**

The bus was late again, so the Eds and kids of the cul-de-sac got to school later. Eddy still had his cast around his arm,

"Well,well,well, Look who it is, It's the kid with many problems." Sarah teased, "Gonna try and choke me again?"

Eddy tried his best to not listen to what the annoying 11 year old was yelling, "Sarah, Leave Eddy alone now, He's going threw some stuff." Edd ordered, "Like what? Learning how to make out with himself?" Jimmy and Sarah both chuckled and sat back down in their seats.

"Don' t listen to them Eddy, they don't know what horrors been going on with you and your family."

"I wasn't, untell you reminded me." He mumbled. Edd gritted his teeth together, "Well since its high school, what classes shall we be joining?"

"I was thinking about cutting school today.." He answered. Edds eyes turned red, "CUT SCHOOL?" He screamed, the whole bus turned to the seat, Edd started to swett, "Nothing to see here." Everyone turned back to their seat neighbors,

"Cut school Eddy?" He whispered, "That's against the rules!"  
"Forget rules.." He growled. "But Eddy! This is your first day! You gotta make a good impression for the teacher!"

"Double D, your either with me or against me." He said. Edd slumped in his seat thinking long and hard,

"I'm sorry Eddy, but I can't join you in this little 'adventure'. You'll just have to go on without me, Unlike you, I'm gonna fallow the law." He said crossing his arms, Eddy rolled his eyes.

_I had to make friends with a do-gooder..._

After a few stops, The bus reached the school, The kids rushed to their classrooms, Except one certain Ed, Eddy creeped away to the baseball field where the gates were open. But-

"Eddy!" Ed screamed, He ran over and hugged Eddy tell his eyes came out, "Where do ya think your going Mr? The school is that a way." He said pointing to the trees, "Come on Eddy," And he carried him into the school,

**Classroom.**

"Good, we're in the same classrooms again." Edd said excited, "Who cares, I told you my plan." Eddy growled,

"Looks like we're not in the same room this year Kevin." Nazz sighed, Kevin scratched the back of his head. "Rough.."

Jonny looked at the board. "No but we are Nazz." He said smiling. "Cool Jonny, I don't think we were ever in the same room." She said perking a smile, "You have fun with Rolf Kevin." They both walked to class HOLDING HANDS, Kevin frowned, "Hey Rolf," He said, He smacked his locker door shut, "The depression is lying deep.." He moaned. Kevin raised an eye brow, "Yeah ok, I think Nazz is getting bored of me dude, what should I do?" He asked. Rolf looked down at the red hat boy, "Forget about loko Nazz girl, if you want a real lady, go find someone who works hard all day, and is a daughter of a shephered." He said smiling. "Rolf, that's someone you wanna look forward to." Kevin sighed, Shut his locker and walked to his home room. Rolf fallowed him,

"Well we got the Kankers again gentlemen." Edd sighed, Eddy became impatient.

"Huh, What's this?" Edd looked closer at the paper. "We got some new kids." He said. Ed gasped, but couldn't hold his excitment in, "NEW KIDS?" He shouted, He grabbed the paper and placed it close to his eyes,

"Amalian, Lucky, and Tristion." Ed smiled. Edd grabbed the paper. "Ed, that's Amelia, Lucy and Tristin." He mumbled. "That is what I said, Do you have pancakes in your ears Mr?" He asked,

"Well we got new kids, I suppose we should go greet em." Edd said walking ahead. "Coming Ed?" He asked. Ed stood there. "Why?" He asked. Edd gave him a dry look. "Don't you remember? We're gonna go see the new kids." he said.

Ed gasped. "We got new kids!" He screamed, "C'mon Double D lets go see em!" He said pulling his arm. "Ed wait!"

Eddy closed his locker and looked around suspiciously. Before he ould see where he was going...-

BAM

Eddys papers flew around him, He picked up his paper when he looked to the person he rammed into. A young teenager with green long hair and some pink spikes, She wore all black with spike bracelets, She had black shoes with pink socks, And a purple and pink tie dye skull. and pink fishnets, with purple and black mascara and her eye brow peirced,

"Sorry about that. Um"

"Lucy, I-I'm Lucy." She said shaking his hand. "I'm Eddy." He said smiling. "Nice to meet you, So what room are you in?" She asked. "The same room your in," Eddy answered. "Cool we're in the same class, We better get going then or well be late." She said walking ahead. "Coming?" She asked. Eddy fallowed her to home room.

_I guess I could stay a bit longer.._

**Lunch**

"Hey guys, mind if a friend of mine joins us?" Eddy asked. "Why sure Eddy, Love to meet him." He said smiling. Eddy moved over for Lucy to sit down, Edd gasped inside him and covered his eyes with his hat. "Woah.." Ed said amazed. "You got a cheerio stuck on your eye brow!" Ed said laughing, Lucy looked confused. "Lucy, This is Ed...Or better known as 'lumpy'" He joked. "Lumpy?" She asked, Then started to laugh. "And this is Edd with two Ds, But we call him Double D. Better known as sock head." He said smiling. Lucy started to giggle. "Sock head huh." She joked. "And Vise versa.." Eddy sighed, Edd looked at her in horror, The way her hair looks, her makeup and clothes, He can just imagine what she does at home all the time,

"Eddy could I have a word with you?" He asked. Eddy shrugged and walked over to the otherside, "Look I know your going threw some hard times and your mom and dad are dead and you got a cut on your arm and you were attacked, but that doesn't mean you can go around making friends like that! Do you even KNOW her name?" He panicked, " I just said Lucy." He answered. "Lucy.." He growled. "She's someone who can get you into trouble."

Eddy crossed his arms. "I'm surprised at you, you never judge people like that." He said amazed. "Well not people who look like that!" He said pointing at her hair.

"She's just different, and so am I, And we're friends, Weither you like it or not." He frowned, and walked back to the table. Edd stood there nervously.

"Curse evil worshiping emos.." He growled.


	4. Chapter 4

"So Eddy, This is my cousin Amelia, and her brother Tristin." She said. Eddy shook her hand. "Nice to meet you." He said smiling. Amelia smiled at Eddy. Still holding onto his hand, she blushed and quickly let go. "Nice to meet you dude." Tristin greeted, And gave him a friendly punch on the arm,

(Amelia-Brown hair, Black shoes, (With spikes) A black berret, a grey shirt and black pants with cross buckle.)

(Tristin-A piece madalion, Brown sneakers, Red baggy pants. (With blue and white strips going down the sides) White hoody, black skin, white spikey hair, and black sunglasses on his forhead.)

"Eddy huh..Kinda look like my cousin.." Tristin teased. Eddy turned away blushing, "So are you some kinds emo?" He asked again, Eddy turned back around smiling,

"Well uh..I would call myself a full goth really.." He said blushing in pink. Amelia elbowed Tristin, "Really? Cause pink makeup is not what I call a goth type of make up." He teased, Eddy could here them both snickering,

"Guys quit teasing him." Lucy ordered. She crossed her arms.

"We better get to class.." Eddy mumured, The 4 friends walked to class,

"Ed, did you see that?" Edd gasped. "Eddy is walking with bad road! We gotta remind him who he really is! The small, 3 haird, yelling, 13 year old scammer we know and love!" He gasped, Ed wasn't paying attention, "Ed!" Edd yelled as he turned around, he saw Ed chewing on 3 pencils. "These are real good Double D! There's enough for everyone!" He said writingon himself. Edd rapped his arms around him,

"I'm to upset to even care about your odar.." He mumbled into his sleeve, Ed patted his frends back,

"You are not so useless..." Ed said smiling. Edd looked up..

**After school.**

Eddy waved goodbye to his new friends and walked alone, but on his way home, The Kankers ran by nearly running over Eddy, One of the Kankers looked back at him and gave him a glare. Marie ran ahead with the girls,

_What's with her..?_

Eddy sighed and walked on. Untell he heard a shout.

"Eddy!"" A voice screamed. "Wait up!" Eddy growled to himself and waited for him, Edd took deep breaths before he could talk again,

"E-E-Eddy...ugh..(pant) I-I think you-you should stop talking and hanging out with lucy and her cousins.." He said licking his lips,

"I'm gonna hang with them tomorrow, And you can't stop me." He said continueing to walk. "Eddy wait!" He said again, Eddy curled his fists up, "If you could just listen to me for just one sec!" Eddy sighed deeply and turned to sock head,

"What happened to the Eddy Ed and I once knew? The Eddy who would scam people tell dawn? Or the Eddy who used to order us around? And the Eddy that would slap someone for calling him a fat head? W-What happened to that Eddy?" He asked.

"That Eddy is gone..and is never coming back.." He said looking to the ground,

He walked a few feet from Edd, "What happened to the Eddy that was my friend?" He shouted, Eddy stopped walking. "He's still around..." He answered, And he finally made the turn to his house,

"What are we doing Double D?" Ed asked confused, "We were trying to get our Eddy back.." He sighed, "I guess it was a waste of time.." He sighed and walked back to his house,

_They both have left me...Echo...ECHO? My name is Ed!_

**Home**

"Hey bro, how was school?" Adam asked. Eddy didn't answer and slammed his bedroom shut, Adam raised his eye brows,

"What's wrong with him?" Lucinda asked, Adam shrugged and continued peeling his apple. Lucinda sighed. And knocked on his door.

"Eddy?" She asked. "Eddy are you okay?" There was no answer. She opened the door anyway, "Eddy can I talk to you for a sec?" She asked. Her eyes were wide as she looked apon Eddys project, A paper machay of a white skull. "E-Eddy?" She stammered, Eddy gasped and covered his skull. "What the heck are you doing in here!" He yelled. "I..I came here to see if you were ok...but. I see your doing well.." She said shocked. She rubbed the side of it, "What are you doing with this?" She asked, Eddy knew she was going to ask but didn't prepare for an answer,

"It's uh..A project on the skull, I'mm examining the insides of it," He lied. He turned and quickly working. Lucinda slowly sat on his bed,

"Eddy, you sure you don't wanna talk?" She asked smiling. Eddy didn't answer at first. "Please?" She asked,

"Lucinda, I'm kinda budsy making the projject." He growled. Lucinda looked to the ground, "Oh..ok.." She sighed, and headed for his door.

"But, if you ever want to talk about it, ill be ready to listen.." He said careing, And shut his door. Eddy turned around looking at his door. He moaned and continued working on his giant skull.


	5. Chapter 5

**Peach Creek High**

Edd looked from a distance watching Eddy talk to the girls, "Hey Ed, You realise even when Eddy is depressed he still goes for the ladies?" He asked amazed. "What?" He asked with a big smile, He shook his head,

"So Eddy, we sitting together at lunch?" Lucy asked, "You know it." He answered, Lucy held his hand, Eddy looked down and started to blush,

"Again Eddy...?" Tristin teased, Amelia embowed him hard,

"We better get going.." Eddy said looking at the clock. They four ran to class. Edd and Ed caught up to them, "Why hello Lucy." He greeted, Eddy huffed to himself, "Nice seeing you again Double D." She said smiling,

_She smles an awfull lot for a goth.._

"May I barrow Eddy for a moment?" He asked, Lucy shrugged and contunued to talk with her cousins, Edd grabbed him by the arm,

"Okay maybe I have been a bit seriouse, But you gotta trust me, I know things haven't been going your way, and your lost and all, but please there is a way out, you just gotta trust me." He pleaded, Edy crossed his arms, "Why should I trust you...When you can't exsept my friend for who they are?" He asked. Edd lowered his arms...

_He's right..But..I'm not that kinda..kid..._

"Look, You have no idea what those girls are into." He said. "No, and it seems you don't either." He said turning around, Edd looked confused.

"Eddy!" Ed yelled, he ran over and hugged the gothian. He didn't let go untell he saw strange markings on Eddys back.

"Is that a alian?" He asked pokeing it,

"No dufus its a tatoo.." He growled.

"Tatoo?" Edd howled, "Eddy!" He shrieked, Eddy did a long sigh, "See...this is why you were born sock head..to make a complete fus over everything.." He said,

Edd stood there silently, "I was born for a reason, not to fus, but to help people who need it.." He said picking up his bag, He walked to class silently, Ed raised his eye brows, And wacked Eddy with his fist,

"You hurt Double D! Gasp Where'd my little buddy go?" He cried, And sobbed all the way to his room. Eddy shrugged and fallowed him,

**Lunch**

Eddy figured he would be sitting alone today, Lucy and her cousins were called to the princapal at the moment and he was waiting for him, he recieved glares from Edd across the room, but he didn't care, It's like he was never here, He noticed the Kankers just came down to lunch, May and Lee ran over to the Eds at the other side to get the sory, While Marie went to Eddys table,

"So, what happened between you and the Eds?" She asked, Eddy out of no where, Eyes got wide and clentched onto his cut, The casts was off yet still healing painfully,

Marie looked confused at him.

"What happened to your arm..?" She asked. She pulled a seat next to him, She examined his arm carefully.

_What the heck is she doing..? Did I miss something...?_

Marie kinda smiled to herself, "Did you get a scratch or something? Poor little Eddy," She teased and started to giggle, Eddy pulled his arm away,

"Get lost Marie, im not in the mood.." He moaned, She raised her eye brows,

"Fine..I just wanna know this, will you be okay?" She asked looking a bit more seriouse, Eddy raised his eyes brows now, confused,  
"

"Um..Yeah ill be okay.." He said puzzled, Marie nodded and ran over to the other Eds,

_Marie is concirned...for me? That's so...unlike her.._

Eddy shruged and saw his friends coming from the lunch hallway, He waved his hands around to get their attention. Lucy and the others ran up to Eddys table. Meanwhile on the otherside...

"What's up with you and Eddy?" Lee asked, "Yeah you guys are like Snort best friends of something,"

"We were..But he'd rather hang out with the misunderstood.." He mumured, Marie shrugged,

"So, you guys are no longer the trio of Eds?" Lee asked. Edd didn't answer,

"Ahhh! Double D run! It's the Kankers!" He cried, They were silent, "Oh hi guys, come and sit." He said humbly, Lee rolled her eyes,

"Good luck Edd.." She sighed and walked to another table with May fallowing her, Marie took one good look at Edd, Then turned to the direcion of Eddys table.

_Wow...They both snapped..No scams ever again..._


	6. Chapter 6

Eddys never done this before, and, he probably will never do it again, but he felt the need to ask Lucy out, He didn't know why, just had to. But he had to wait for the perfect time, So he thought by the lockers would be a good place,

He walked up to her nervously, With his hands in his pockets, He shut her locker, "Hey Eddy," She greeted with a smile, and opened her locker again, Eddy felt himself swetting in places he never knew, Then it was time,

"Hey Lucy...Y.Your not seeing anyone right?" He asked, Lucy shook her head, "Well..I was wondering if..you..eh..m..an.." He stammered, his words smashed together making it incomplete,

"Um..Eddy?" She asked confused, Eddy felt a tug on his shoulder, a figure pulled him inside the lockers,

"Eddy its me," A high voice said, pokeing him, "W..What the heck do you want?" He yelled, Lucy heard voices, she just couldn't see people behind her,

"Shh...May I ask you something?" He asked, He shrugged, "WHY ARE YOU ASKING HER OUT?" He asked shocked, "Because I..like her.." Eddy answered with a slight blush,

"Are you crazy? Who knows where this will lead too?" He shrieked, "I don't care...In fact, I haven't been careing about whatever you've been saying for a day now.." He moaned, "But Eddy, this whole depression thing, It's not you at all, the memories of my Eddy being the deluted scammer are the best kind!" He whined. Eddy was silent for a few seconds...

"Uh..Your Eddy?" He asked concirned, Edd blushed of embarasment, "Don't you toy with me young man!" He yelled, Eddy slammed the locker open and jumped out, locking Double D in. "Sorry about that Lucy," He said smiling, Edd couldn't help but watch Eddy from the slip in on the locker, "So as I was saying...I..Was wondering..If your not to busy..If you'de want to go out with..me.." He said kinda slow and low, Lucy felt herself blush in pink, she smiled and looked down at him,

"Sure Eddy, I'de love too," She said smiling, Eddy felt his face lit up, She held his hand all the way into class, Before he walked away, he stuck his tounge at the locker, Edd smacked his hand on the inside,

It's been a long day for the Eds and kids of the culdesac, and a harsh ride home on the bus,

"Hey Eddy.." Sarah teased, and startedmaking fake kissing noises so everyone could hear, Even the Kankers, and they were up front,

"Shut..up.." He growled, "I'm surprised you could even get a date." She said again, she fell on her seat laughing hard under Jimmy, who was laughing as well, "Eddy and Lucy sitting in a tree, K I S S I N G," The bus sang, The Kankers sat there angry, Well Lee was atleast, She couldn't believe Eddy would date anyone else, even though she knew he didn't like her, And Marie as well was a bit irritated, on the inside, she didn't show any emotion, but she felt her hands clutch in her seat, "Eddy dating that snort weird girl who wear black snort All the time," She said rubbing under her nose, Lee smacked her hand on her seat, "That girl wont live to date him.." She growled in anger, Marie didn't say much of anything, She wouldn't add anything to this point..

"Shut up!" Eddy shouted, Sarah stopped laughing and whipped a tear away, she remembered something, she remembered...when she was in the hospital. She remembered that day when Eddy nearly squiezed the life outta her, but she knew why...she never really understood what Eddy was going threw, and she knew it, young age, thinking she knows what's funny and what is not,...

She snapped outta trans and continued laughing, fakely,

Eddy crossed his arms, Edd couldn't help but frown at the sight, if only he wasn't mad at him he could go over there and help him, like he used to, before...they weren't friends...Oh if only they were friends again! Edd wishes,

After a long ride home, the kids finally made it to a stop, The kids jumped off, Eddy tried to rush home, Edd felt the need to comfort him, but thought he should just leave it be..maybe untell tomorrow? Who knows...It's another day...Eddy was about to call it a day, but something wouldn't stop nagging at him, the argument on the bus made him completely forget, he drift off to sleep...In a deep deep sleep...

_"The amazing switcharoo!" Eddy said shoving Sarah out of the way, "How does it work?" Jimmy asked, "You just place these doo hickies on you and your partners head, and flip the switch, and wala! You switch bodies!" He said smiling,_

_"Um..Eddy, I don't think just by using electricity would help, in fact can be dangerous!" He said panicking, Eddy flipped the switch, Jimmy and Sarah felt an electric vibe in their bodies, But didn't transform, But an exsplosion, Jimmy and Sarah stood there paralized in fear, By the smoke and burn marks, They could not move, Eddy (Near the fence) Played with his quarters,_

_"Give us our money!" Sarah screamed, She punched Eddy into the fence and snagged the quarters before they hit the ground, They walked away feeling proud with Eddy inside the fence, With only his face sticking out,_

_"Eddy, don't you think this whole 'scamming' prank has gotton a bit old?" He asked pulling him out, "Waaaa!" Ed screamed pushing Eddy out of the fence from the otherside, Eddy landed on Double D, Lucky for him it was a soft landing, "Woohooo? Do yuo see what I see?" Ed teased Eddy rolled his eyes and jumped off Edd, "Well that was a waste of valuble time.." Edd sighed, He walked to the middle of the culdesac, Ed felt himself smile bigger and slapped Eddy on the back,_

_"You lose again Eddy! No surprise huh?" He teased. Eddy jumped at him and clobered the heck out of him,_

Eddy could feel himself twitching and moving around in his bed, He would remember those time, Not the best, but atleast he wasn't going threw such pain as this..Loosing his friends, and father, and mother, he never pictured this at all, If only he could change it..


	7. Chapter 7

**After a long night**

Without remembering anything, Eddy got up and got ready for school,

"Hey Eddy? Someones here for you," he said knocking on his door, Eddy looked confused and walked out of his room, there he saw Double D standing in front of him,

"Ready for school chap?" He asked as a smile grew across his face, Eddy cocked an eye brow, But then smiled, "What're you doing here..?" He asked,

"I came to see if your ready for school." He answered, They both stood there awkwardly, "Eddy...I don't care what ever you do. I just want to be friends again," he admited, Eddy looked at him seriouse, "I guess so..So, you don't mind me dating Lu-" He stopped and his eyes grew wider. "Eddy?" He asked, Eddy didn't exsplain and rushed to the bus, Leaving Double D puzzled,

**Peach Creek High**

Eddy only had a few minutes before class started, he rushed to Lucys locker panting rapidly. "Lucy!...I..I'm s-" Lucy smacked him,

"How could you forget?" She asked feeling embarassed, "I'm so sorry! I had alot on my mind and-" "Save it," She interrupted, and walked with her cousins to class, Marie couldn't help watching behind the corner, smiled to herself, Edd ran to Eddys needs,

"Sorry Eddy," He said careing,

Eddy did a long sigh, "Ehh..." Was all he said, and they both walked to class, "EDDY!" He shouted, And jumped on Eddys back, "Hey mono," He said, He squished Eddy as if his insides were out now, And hugged him tell no end, "Does dis mean you you and I are buddies again?" He asked, "Yeap, Good thing to, I was gonna burst," Edd teased, They were late again so they hurried off,

**Lunch,**

After a week away from his friends, they finally sit at a table, The Kankers watching from the otherside of the room started giggling,

"Glad they're back together..Now, lets go mess up their lives," Lee ordered, But as she walked May and Lee felt a tug on their arms,

"Hang on guys, I think we should let them be for a while, They just got back together." She said, Lee crossed her arms.

"Okay, what's with you Marie? You havn't been well lately." She said,

"Yeah you've been lacking on the Kanker pack, Plus all you ever talk about it Eddy," She said but gasped, Maries face scruntched up into a demon and punched Marie so hard blood came out threw the nose,

"May!" She shouted, Lee grabbed her sisters shirt and curled her fists, "You've been talkin bout my Eddy heh?" She whispered, Marie felt some swett go down her cheeks,

"Yeah so what!" She then said, and pushed her sister down on the table, Lee picked up some left over salad and threw it on her sisters shoulders, Marie smacked pouding on her sisters face and started throwing 'who knows what' all over the place, pretty soon the whole cafiteria started throwing food at each other, the food fight on the century, that's what Ed called it, Something the Eds never did before, Edd, (Cowardly hiding under the tables) Hid behind Eddy, Eddy was like his body guard and had to fight for him, Ed was on top of their table guarding them both and throwing meat surprise,

"Eddy, are you sure we should be doing this?" Edd asked in fear,

"Ofcourse Double D, We never had a food fight before, besides, we're winning." he said pointing to Marie,

"Who said Marie was on our team?" He asked,

"Since she's the one winning so far she is," He answered, And continued throwing pasta at most of the kids, May ran under their table.

"Eddy! Kanker!" Edd shrieked, Eddy quickly though fast and mixed milk what sauce and threw it at May, making her eyes sting, "My eyes!" She squielled, and she ran to the otherside of the cafeteria, Marie moved aside Double D and moved next to Eddy,

"Here to help," She said throwing her meat surprise.

Eddy watched her work in amazment,

_She's got an arm..._

"Eddy I can't do this alone!" She yelled, Eddy snapped out of day dreaming and help her out, both of them teamed up and took on the cafeteria, Edd watched them both worked, he was a bit reliefed,

**End of food fight**

The Kankers had to stay afterschool to clean the cafeteria, Edd pulled Eddy and Ed around the corner,

"Why are we here?" Eddy complained, "Because we were there fighting as well gentlemen, we have to help out to," Edd comanded handing them both a mop, So the Eds went to work as well, Marie, (On the otherside cleaning the walls) was alone, Eddy walked over carrying a bucket of water,

"What're you doing here?" She asked, and jumped off her ladder,

"Double D made us come here..He thinks we're responsible for the food fight," He answered. Marie smiled,

"What were you guys fighting about?" He asked,

Marie didn't answer but her face sure turned red,

"It was nothing...Stuff about the family," She lied, And continued moping, Eddy shrugged, It was a long messy day..


	8. Chapter 8

"Why would you turn down Eddy?" Amelia asked,

"He didn't come on a date with me, he forgot about me," She answered,

"I bet he has alot on his mind,...seeing how he's goth." She said, Lucy shrugged, Edd ran across the hall in front of Lucy,

"...(pant) Lucy," He breathed, He looked down at her rubbing the swett off,

Lucy got a big disturbed,

"Lucy..Eddy..said...He-was real-" Lucy smacked a hand in front of his face,

"Save it okay, I only dated that no neck chump cause he was attending my every need," She said, Edd felt his arms lower,

"Infact, I feel bad for you being hung around by that freak,"

Edd curled his fists up, "Now that's just not right!" He blurted out, Lucy walked up to him with an attitude,

"Yeah..and what are you gonna do about it..?" She asked in his face, Edd could feel his hands about to fall off and his legs shribble up, he had no idea what was in store for him... Lucy was just about to slug him, when Eddy jumped in front of him,

Lucy could see her hand smashed up against Eddys chest, Eddys eyes bulged out trying to move aside the pain, Edd slowly backed away from behind him and watched his friend fall to the ground, Eddy rubbed his chest in pain. He could tell there was a big brews on it,

"Eddy, we need to take you to the nurse," Edd said picking him up,

The nurse was just down the hall...

**3 minutes pass.**

Waiting for Eddy to wake up seemed to take eternity, But Edd was patient, soon Eddys eyes began to open. He sat up and looked about the room. Seeing only Edd next to him, "You alright?" He asked getting up,

"Yeah...But the question is, are you?" He asked smiling, Edd could feel himself blush just alittle, He never knew Eddy would care so much for him,

"Yeah im fine but Eddy...Um, you got a HUGE brews on your chest, it was very seriouse," He said, Double D ran over tot he sink to fill up a plastic bag with cold water, and placed it against Eddys chest,

"T-Thankyou.." He said, finding himself looking down at him, a smile came across his face, Edd smiled back at him,

"So where's Ed?" He asked,

"Who knows.." He said finding himself giggling,

_Eddy found himself looking at someone he knew, but it was difficault at first, He saw someone with dark blue hair and a pink dress, she was beautiful, her eyes were light blue as well, Eddy gazed apon this figure, It looked like the person who brought him into this world 13 years ago,_

"Eddy? Are you alright?" He asked confused, Eddy shook his head and rubbed his eyes,

"Um yeah I just..saw something weird.." He answered. "What was it?"...A few minutes of silence,

"My mom.." He said confused,

"Your mom? Dear Eddy, your moms...well...d.."

"Dead," He covered, and took a long sigh, Eddy felt a hand on his shoulder, "Are you wanting to be free and happy again?" He asked smiling, Eddy looked at his bed he was laying on, He knew what Double D was talking about, "You mean, being released of me 'dark' shell and back to scamming?"

Edd felt his face lit up, "I would give everything up, just to scam again," He said in a hopeful tone, "Eddy, since your brother is here, maybe he can help you get your confidence back," He said, Eddy looked ahead of him and saw his best friend smiling,

_Eddy:We really have known each other for a long time now,_

_Edd:Even though we never really acted as friends,_

_Eddy: I can't help but think,_

_Edd:Our friendship will never be torn apart,_

_But they would never say it..._

After a few days, Eddy decided to take a long walk with his brother,

"Hey Adam," He greeted, Walking along side him, Adam cocked an eye brow, "Your..talking to me now?" He teased, Eddy just smiled,

"So what's up?"

"I was wondering if you could help me with something,"

"Like what?"

"Get me back into scamming," he answered. Adam didn't say anything after that, "Scamming ay?" He asked, "Are you willing to listen to me?" He asked, Eddy nodded. "Sure I'll teach ya," He said, Eddy grinned at the ground, he could see himself in a few weeks from now scamming the kids, Being happy, Maybe not as happy,...but close,

"Hey um Eddy, I gotta go to the bank later on, So Lucinda will be home if yuo need her K?" He asked, Eddy nodded, they continued on about their walk, Remembering all the times they had when they were young,

"Hey Adam, whatever happened between you and me?" He asked,

"What do you mean..?"

"Why did you run away?" He asked again, Adam stopped walking and looked down at his brother, "Well after our mom died, I just.."

"You just..?" He interrupted,  
"I just didn't care anymore, I thought by running away would be running away form the pain, But I realised you can't run away from memories, Especially the memories you love..." He said as his voice faded, Eddy made a sad look,

"Your not the only one who's been running away.."

Eddy rubbed his eyes, feeling it a bit wet, "S-So bro, what made you come back?"

He did a long sigh, "Well I heard a shrimpy brother of mine wanted some company after our dads accident...So, I came back." he said smiling, Eddy pulled himself forward and hugged his brother tight, He didn't let go untell Adam pulled him off,

"What was that for..?" He asked confused,

"Just...glad your here.." he answered, Adam hugged him back, as they continued their walk,

**End Chapter,**

_**Ed-That is so sad! WAAAHAHAHA! SnortSniffle**_

_**Eddy-Smacks him**_

_**Edd-I never knew you care so much Eddy**_

_**Eddy-I don't! This writers gettin cocky!**_


	9. Adam

**After a good couple weeks...**

"Okay bro, I taught you everything I know about scamming, Now all you gotta do is well, scam, show me watcha got." Adam took a few steps back and watched his brother, He sees Nazz walking to the stand, Eddy felt a slight feeling of doubt, But that didn't stop him from loving what he wanted to do,

"Hey Eddy, What're you doing?"

Eddy felt his hands slipping,

"Hey there customer, Be the first to get your very own clone maker!" He said throwing the item out,

Nazz took a good look at it,

"How does it work?" She asked, Eddy looked at it, wondering himself..

"Well just slip this on your head," He said throwing it to her, Nazz did so and waited, "It's not doing anything."

Adam started biting his nails,

"That's because I gotta turn on the switch," Eddy flipped it, Nazz felt no vibrations, no lights flicking on and off. nothing.

"Um Eddy, are you sure this thing works?" She asked unsure, Eddy turned to Adams direction and shrugged confused,

"That's because...Because...Y-Your clone is already at your place! Sh-She's waiting for you!" He snapped, Nazz looked at him cautiously.

"Alright.." She said, and threw him 50 cents, Eddy didn't do anything really, Just looked in his hand admired, "Wow...That was cool," He said placing the money in his pocket, Adam ran out of the bush and picked his brother up,

"You did it bro! You made your first scam!" He said smiling, "Really?" He asked smiling, Adam reached his hand in his brothers pocket and got the moey,

"This is for me," He said smiling,

"Hey! I'm the one who deserves it!" Eddy yallped,

"Yeah, but im the one who taught you how to scam again remember?" He asked, Eddy stopped jumping, lowering his shoulders,

"But hang in there bro, your still recovering.." Adam said patting his brothers head, "But you did a pretty good job on this one,"

"You better get some rest..You got school tomorrow," He said,

"Thanks da-" He paused,

Adam crossed his arms confused.

"I mean, Thanks." He said, and walked inside, Lucinda was peeking inside the bushes,

"So how'de it go?" He She asked, "Very nice, he clearly is the lil scammer inside him, he just needs to find himself," He said, he looked down at his girlfriend. "You really care that much about Eddy huh?" She asked admired. "Ofcourse...Although, I'de never admitt it, SO DON'T TELL ANYONE," He said waving his finger, Lucinda placed it on his side, "Wouldn't think of it.." She whispered and kissed her naive boyfriend tenderly,

**School**

Eddy was in the corner with a bunch of other kids talking about his items, Edd watched threw out the crack Eddy at work,

"Isn't this wonderful Ed! Eddy is finally back to normal!" He said hugging himself,

"I am not happy Double D..." He said crying.

Edd raised his eye brows, "Why Ed?" He asked, Knowing what he was in for,

"Why what?" He asked eyed apart,

Edd smacked his forhead, He really hasn't a clue what goes on in this Eds head...

**Short chapter srry!**


	10. Chapter 10

_Eddy seems to be doing well...He's finally coming to normal, but somethings on his mind he can't shake..In the beginning of the school year...Something happened one night he'll never forget..._

"So Eddy, we need to get back on task, wanna have a study party after class?" He asked hopeful,

"Uh..Study party..?" He asked disturbed, Edd frowned, "Well I thought it was a good idea.." He said shrugging, Marie ran up to Eddy and pulled him by the arm, And ran to the otherside of the school wall, She didn't realise she was pulling on Eddys cut,

"Ow! Hey watch it: Eddy growled, pulling away,

"Sorry...So, can I ask you something?" She asked,

Eddy shrugged, "If its about Lucy I don't wanna-"

"Will you go out with me?" She came right out and said it, Eddy felt an awkward moment...very awkward...

"Say what?"

Marie moved in closer. "Just answer me, yes or no?" She asked, She was rushing,

"Um Marie, class is starting and I really need to.."

Eddy looked into her eyes, He saw her smiling, "I'll give you the answer after class," He sighed. Marie nodded and ran to her room. Double D and Ed ran to Eddy confused,

"What was that all about?" He asked panting,

"Look, I'll tell ya but you better not tell anyone else," He said, "Ofcourse Eddy."

"Marie Kanker, asked me out," He said, kinda joyfull way, Double D stood there speechless for the first time, Ed, (Threw out his tiny brain) Finally got the message,

"M-Marie Kanker?" He asked stammering, Edd scratched his head uncomfortable, Then, Edd couldn't hold it in..

"LORD MAN! YOUR CRAZY! DATING MARIE IS WORSE THEN DATING THE GOTH-

Eddy smacked his hand across Edds lips,

"I...don't...want...the..whole..school...to...know..!" He said in a screechy voice, He felt Double D's swett fall down his cheek,

"Don't tell me your gonna go!" He said rubbing his eyes,

Eddy was quiet,

"But Eddy, she is a Kanker," Ed reminded him,

"Well...Unlike the other Kankers...Marie is ...pretty cool," He admitted, Double D could feel his heart pumping in-and-out of his chest,

"What has become of you? Just when I thought you were normal! You snap back to fantasy and date a Kanker sister?" He yelled,

"Look, she may be heartless around you guys but to me, she's different,"

"And how! She doesn't kill you like she does to us?" Double D reacted,

"Well..yeah, she seems to under-..erm...she's just different then the other Kankers," He said, Double D knew where this was coming from, this isn't coming from the new Eddy, but from the old,

"Well...Saves me I suppose," He said with a small grin, Eddy elbowed him,

"This wont change a thing.." He whispered, And smiled at each other,

Ed stood there puzzled, "Oh no! you, you and me are late for class guys!" He shrieked, And pulled his 'buddies' inside the school...

Eddy couldn't stop thinking about Marie whole time..

**After Class**

Marie was waiting for Eddy at the fountain, She looked at her watch under her wrist band, She saw him walking down the hall,

"Hey Eddy," She said looking at the floor, Eddy ran his foot back and forth,

"Sooo...About the date.." He reminded,

"YES," MArie blurted out, But then took a step back, "Um,...Sorry," She said feeling stupid, Eddy smiled,

"I'll go with you." He said, Marie uncontroling, Hudded Eddy for a few seconds then quickly pulled away, "Thanks.." She said, Eddy could see her blushing,

"K...Cya tonight," He said waving, and walked with his friends back home, Marie took a different location, Lee and May couldn't help but over hearing on the otherside of the hallway hideing behind a classroom door,...

"Wow..I never knew Marie felt that way for him," May snorted, Lee felt her fists curle up in anger, "Marie.." She growled,

**Eddys house**

"Hey bro, so what happened in school today?" He asked, Eddy all he did was smile, "Are you smiling? Cause you never smile," He teased,

"Yeah well..I got uh...date." He said, Adams smile grew all the way to the back of his head, "Your kidding!" He said surprised, Eddy stuck his tounge out, "Yah well...she's alright," He sighed, "What's her name?"

Eddy was wide eyed, he just had to know the Kankers.

"Um...Ma...Maria," He lied, Adam cocked an eye brow, "Maria huh? Never heard of her, she go to your classes?" He asked,

"Uh...yeah. We hardly spoke much, tell today," He said,

Adam shrugged,

"I'de like to meet this Maria sometime,...Eddy." He said with a more seriouse tone, Eddy shut his eyes in anger and turned to him,

"Alright...Her names Marie," He growled,

"Marie...Kanker?" He asked, Eddy nodded,

"Psha ahahaa! That's funny! You know, I remembered how you used to run for your live from her!" He said holding up his fork,

Eddy messed with his fingers,

"Wait...You-Your seriouse?" He asked surprised, "T..That's awesome bro," He said.

"You mean, you don't think its weird?" He asked, "Nah, Just...I never thought yuo liked Marie.." He said,

_I didn't think so too..._

"That's great." He said rubbing his eyes,

"Why are you crying then?"

"Because, my brother actually likes a girl and she likes you back!" He teased, Eddy frowned,

"I am so proud!" He said rubbing his eyes, Eddy chased him around the kitchen,


	11. End

**6:00 PM**

Eddy walked up nervously at the Kankers door, and knocked, Lee answered it,

"Well well well! It's Romeo!" She teased, and dragged him inside, She threw him against the wall, "So you here to take me on a

date?" She yelled, "MARIE" The blue haired Kanker shouted from the steps, she walked down lifting her black dress, Eddy

looked at her stunned,

"Sorry Eddy.." She said, and growled at Lee, Lee curled her fists, "Well cya guys, ready Eddy?" She asked, Eddy nodded, and

they walked out armed, and slammed the door behind her, "May, get ready, we're going out," She ordered,

"Ew Lee!" She shrieked, she threw her sister in her room..

Eddy and Marie walked along side the Culdesac,

"Sorry we couldn't get dinner..." He confessed, Marie shrugged,

"It's fine,"

They both continued on untell they stopped in front of the school, "Why did you want to go out with me?" He asked, Marie did a

small frown and looked at him, "Well...because I know what heppened to you that night," She sighed, Eddy raised his eye brows,

"That night..? What do you-" He stopped and looked down at his scar, He had a tight grip on it, "Y-You do?" Eddy stammered.

Marie nodded,

"You see...My sister-"

"Your sister?" He screamed, Lee and May jumped out of the bush, And tackled Eddy, Marie gasped and was pushed out

of the way,

"Lee? What the heck are you doing?" She exsploded, "Eddys getting what he deserves! This dirty dirty emo!" She screamed

Lee raised her knife in the air, Eddy suddenly had a flash back of that horrified night, Eddy shook his head from the images,

"It was you! Your the one who nearly killed me!" He shouted,

"Yes! I knew you and Marie were getting to close! I had to keep reminding her she was for Double D! And not for you, All

she's been talking about is Eddy this and Eddy that! It was driving me nuts!" She screamed, Eddy could feel his heart beat

out of his chest,

"And now this time, ... There wont be an Eddy to talk about," She said raising her knife high in the air above Eddys chest,

Marie pulled Lees arm back and dragged her along the side walk, "You leave Eddy alone!" She screamed, But Lee

smacked her across the face and pushed her into the sidewalk, Marie laid there helplessly, Watching Lee take the knife

Apon Eddy,

"Eddy!" She screamed, Lee had an evil smile,...

P O W!

Lee stumbled across the side walk next to Marie, Ed helped Eddy up, "You shouldn't play with knifes," He said throwing it into

the creek, Lee growled harshly,

"Are you alright Eddy?" Edd asked, Eddy got up and brushed himself off, Edd turned to him, his face shining in the sun,

"Thanks guys.." He said smiling, Edd nodded, "We're here for you Eddy," He said giving him a thumbs up,

"I might not have the knife, But I can still fight you," She said coming closer, Eddy noticed something in the trash cans,

He ran over and pulled whatever it is out,

"Aha!" He said, The Clone Maker!"

He threw it over Eds head and slammed it on his noggin and flipped the switch on,

"Come on...!" He said, feeling swetty to the bone, Ed felt his hair static, Eddy smiled and saw a figure next to him,

"Is that Ed...?" Double D asked,

"My clone maker actually works!" He said shaking his hands, "Amazing!" Edd said in exciment, Eddy jumped off Eds head,

"Alright Ed! attack Lee!" Eddy ordered, The clone saluted him and jumped on Lee, But it wasn't enough, Eddy jumped back

on Ed and cloned him some more, And again untell he had a army of em, at least 11 Eds stood there before him,

"Alright! Attack Lee Kanker!" He ordered, All the Eds obeyed and jumped on Lee doing whatever they can to keep her down,

Lee tried fighting her way threw but couldn't make it out, She felt one of the Eds bite her, And scratch her,

Lee couldn't fight anymore, She laid there silently,

"May! Get up you can't quit now!" May cried, She saw the Eds come after May, May gasped and grabbed her sister, They ran

back to the Kanker trailer, Leaving the others,

"Mazing!" Edd said again, "Now Eddy, How do we get Ed back in one piece?" He asked, Eddy shrugged, He placed the

machine on Eds head and flicked the item, Ed felt his hair go back to static, All the Ed clones went back to him, Ed rubbed

his eyes roughly,

"I feel like half of me left me!" He gasped,

"Something like that Ed," Eddy teased, He noticed Marie was still laying there,  
"Marie!" He gasped, Ed and Edd snapped back to reality and ran to Maries needs, Eddy lift her head up,

"You alright?" He asked, Marie placed her hand on his, "Yeah...Thanks.." She said smiling, Edd and Ed did so as well,

"What a crazy school year.." He said,

"And Eddy, It wont be long now before your the scamming king again," Marie reminded,

"Indeed, Although im surprised your scam actually worked," He said, "So where's the money?"

Eddy frowned. "My uh...Brother has it.." He sighed, Edd rolled his eyes, "And yet we don't have the money.." He sighed,

"Don't worry guys, I'm sure you'll come up with something, I mean, you have all of high school.." She said smiling,

They all looked at each other sitting on the side walk,

END OF DAY,

Eddy had a long day, He jumped in his bed and looked at the moon, He heard a knock on his door, "Come in," He said, Lucinda

walked in crossing her arms,

"A fight..?" She asked confused, "Look it wasn't such a bad fight," Eddy said,

"There was a knife involved..." She sighed, Eddy shrugged, "But I'm glad your not hurt, Your lucky to have such good friends.

you know?" She asked smiling, Eddy looked into her green eyes,

"Yeah," He answered, Lucinda kissed Eddy on the forhead, And tucked him in. "Sweet dreams Eddy, Got a long school day

tomorrow," She said, And shut the door, Eddy turned his body in the direction of the moon,

"Night mom...Night dad.." And drifted off to sleep,

**END**

**Eddy-snor**

**Edd-Smacked him**

**Eddy-Hey what?"**

**Edd-Did you learn nothing?**

**Eddy- I learned that im still the scamming king,**

**Ed- So...where's the popcorn?**


End file.
